The invention relates to an extending folding table for furniture, comprising a base plate guided on a furniture body so as to be extensible therefrom, and a supplement plate articulated to the base plate and adapted to be folded back onto the base plate.
Extending folding tables of this type are known in the art. The supplement plate is connected to the front edge of the base plate by a hinge. In the extended use position, both plates are arranged in a common plane, so that, together, they form a table plate disposed in a position in front of the furniture body and held on telescopic guides which are extensible from the body. When the table shall be stowed in the body, the supplement plate is folded 180° back onto the base plate so that it rests flat on the base plate. Both plates are then jointly pushed back into the interior of the body together with the telescopic guides.